The isolation and characterization of Mesenchymal progenitor cells (MPCs) from traumatized human tissue obtained during wound debridements represents a valuable advance in our understanding of wound healing. These research samples have provided insight into the cells and the potential factors involved in tissue repair and regeneration and the development of heterotopic ossification. Understanding the role of MPCs in the tissue repair and regeneration process will improve our understanding of tissue genesis and the underlying mechanisms involved in both desirable and pathologic healing responses. Ultimately, we hope to be able to identify novel targets in the injury response that will lead to a more acceptable healing outcome.